


Don't Let the Pigeon Sign Up for Yuletide!

by lauriegilbert



Category: Mo Willems - Elephant and Piggie and Pigeon Books
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pigeon wants to participate in Yuletide. Please? He'll be your best friend. Your mom would let him. He never gets to have any fun. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let the Pigeon Sign Up for Yuletide!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).



> As soon as I saw this prompt I had to fill it. Amy I hope this is at least close to what you were hoping for as it filled my heart with joy to see it!

Bus Driver: Hey boys and girls, can you do me a favor?

Bus Driver: You can? That's great!

Bus Driver: Whatever you do, don't let the Pigeon sign up for Yuletide.

Bus Driver: Can you do that for me?

Bus Driver: Great, thanks ever so much. I have to go get the turkey for our dinner.

Bus Driver: Remember, whatever you do, **don't** let the Pigeon sign up for Yuletide. I'll be back soon!

*Penguin peeks out from behind the sofa* Pigeon: Is he gone?

Pigeon: Oh hurray, it took him long enough!

Pigeon: So, what should we do today? If you don't know, I have an idea!

Pigeon: What? Why not?

Pigeon: You don't want me to write you a story?

Pigeon: But stories are so much fun!

Pigeon: I'll put in a unicorn!

Pigeon: It can have lots of rhymes!

Pigeon: Don't you want to be a star?

Pigeon: But Elephant and Piggie need a friend!

Pigeon: We can write it about us driving a bus!

Pigeon: Look, a giant walking hot dog!

Pigeon: Darn, how did you know I was going to sign up when you looked away?

Pigeon: I'll make you popcorn!

Pigeon: What if I give you a million dollars?

Pigeon: A teddy bear?

Pigeon: But everyone else is doing it!

Pigeon: The doctor said being creative would be good for me!

Pigeon: My computer is lonely!

Bus Driver: Hello! I'm back home!

Pigeon: Uh oh. Later!

Bus Driver: Thank you so much for looking after things here. Did the Pigeon behave?

Bus Driver: He didn't? I'm not surprised. But you didn't let him sign up for Yuletide, did you?

Bus Driver: Good. Because last year he completely wrote stories about hot dogs driving buses for everyone and the mods got really upset.

Bus Driver: Now, let's get some hot chocolate as a reward and watch movies.


End file.
